Nico, Nico, Nico
by Mrsfillylover
Summary: This is a collection of short stories and/or drabbles about the one and only Nico. Wether they be stupid things I think of, strange things you think of, or just adapted scenes from the books, I will write them all! (inspired by Oh, Nico by Chick with the Purple Guitar) Please Note: These have no plot what so ever
1. A breath of fresh air

**A/N THis story is based off of Oh, Nico by Chick with the Purple Guitar as I said in the summary. I got the idea when my mum told me to go walk the dog, I complained, and she said "A breath of fresh air won't do you any harm." I know, I'm the only one who would be inspired by being told to walk the dog. **

* * *

based on "a breath of fresh air won't do you any harm" – Mum  
(Persephone/Demeter wants Nico to go above ground for a while and get some 'extra amazing glass, jewel and precious metal fertilizer' from 'rainbow organic food and lifestyles')

"Just do it!" Yelled Persephone angrily

"I shouldn't have to! This is my sleep 'til Sunday day! I'll get it tomorrow!" Nico yelled back

"A breath of fresh air won't do you any harm"

"Of course it will!"

"Do I have to turn you into another flower?"

"Do I have to remind you that a flower can't do anything for you?" Said Nico, imitating her tone

"What's going on in here?" came Hades' angry voice from outside of Nico's bedroom. Persephone smiled slyly

Two minutes later a bedraggled demigod was making his way out of the shadow in the middle of rainbow organic foods and styles. As soon as the black clad figure was free of the shadows he ran Top Speed to the nearest employee.

"Quick, I need some extra amazing Glass jewel precious metal fertilizer." She just stared at him in shock, "Now!"

Hearing the urgency in his voice she reached under the counter and pulled out a rainbow coloured sack. On one side was a picture of Persephone sibling brightly in her garden holding this very bag, 'Extra Amazing, Glass, Jewel, and Precious Metal Fertilizer' has changed my garden in this gods forsaken hellhole for the better, 'Rainbow Organic Foods and Lifestyles' has changed my immortal life!' Read the Advertisement under the picture.

"Thank you" Nico paused to squint at the name tag, "Fleecy, you might have just saved my life."

Nico appeared out of the shadows back in his bedroom and handed the bag to Persephone.

"I told you it wouldn't do you any harm." She said smugly before slamming the door and skipping off down the corridor

* * *

**A/N REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Mainly because this is he only one I thought of so you guys are going to be writing most of this. What I mean by that is, give me a request and I shall cater to your imagination. **


	2. The garden of Persephone

**A/N This one is a little... mean. That is to say, Nico gets a bit of a rough deal but what else is new? Just read and review. Speaking of which, I am very dissapointed in you. Yes, you! 50 Veiws (thankyouthankyouthankyou) and 0 reviews. *clears throat impatiently* Care to explain yourself? I refuse to update unless I get 10 reviews. *Crosses arms defiantly*  
Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

"He's a god! And your lieutenant! What was I supposed to do?"

"You could've at least argued."

"I'm not going to argue with a god who could kill me with a single look! Thanatos said-"

"Thanatos said," Hades mimicked, "What he said doesn't matter. You said it yourself, he's my lieutenant. Meaning I have more authority, especially over you."

I rolled my eyes. Probably a stupid thing to do but I hate it when my father reminds me that he's in charge. It's not hard to guess that he's the boss. The throne and guards are a pretty good clue.

"Nico di Angelo," I winced, using my full name probably meant he was getting even angrier, "Your job was to check on Melinoe's exit and you came back with nothing to report because _Thanatos_ said he had it under control. Any task, no matter how simple is too much for you."

"But-"

"I'm not finished. How many times do I have to tell you? My orders come first. It doesn't matter who tells you to leave or change your plan, my orders come first. Now go back to Melinoe and do your job!"

"Nico!" I sighed, what does Persephone want now? Dad's mad enough as it is, I don't need _another_ row with Persephone.

The queen of the Underworld came stomping into the throne room, eyes blazing with fury.

"Nico!" She yelled again, "What did you do?"

"I-"

"No, I know what you did!" _Then why did you ask?_

"Um… I don't." I said somewhat lamely.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know perfectly well what you did. You destroyed it!"

"Persephone," Said Hades, in a much gentler tone then he'd been using on me, "What did Nico destroy?" Where's the trust? I didn't destroy anything… lately.

"My garden! It's ruined!"

"Nico," Said Hades angrily, "why did you-"

"I didn't!" Oops.

I could see the angry fire in his eyes. I. Am. So. Dead. How am I going to get out of this? Wait, I know. I'll just say I did it. Yep it was all me. Totally believable… right?

"It was me! Okay? I'm sorry, it's all my fault." The fire in Hades' eyes died down somewhat and Persephone stopped making flowers bloom around the edge of the room

I didn't notice the snickering Leo behind the door…..

* * *

**A/N** **I know that Leo would't actually be in the Underworld but he likes to cause trouble and I didn't want to use the Stoll brothers.  
I don't think I'll be able to follow through on my threat, but review anyway!**


	3. The garden of Persephone part 2

**A/N So this one (like just about everything that has or will be put in this story) has just been sitting in a folder taking up space on my laptop's memory. It was demanding to be posted so here it is! Mainly conversation and like nearly everything I write about ickle Nico, involves him getting in some deep styx. Enjoy :)  
Giant shout out to my friend Ashley who helped me smooth out the dialouge and edit. Luv ya girl!  
Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

"Persephone has decided on a punishment for you Nico." Stated Hades looking down at his son from is throne.

I raised my eyebrows quizzically

"House arrest."

"Huh?"

"You are confined to the palace."

"What? Why-"

"And to ensure that you don't leave, your shadow travel is capped. You will stay in your room until someone sends for you, understood?"

"No! It is most certainly is not 'understood'! You can't just lock me up!" Yeah that's right. You get yourself incinerated!

"Actually we can," Said Persephone smugly, "You see, we're in charge."

"Actually," I sneered imitating her tone, "_he's _in charge." I turned to my father and said irritably, "Can't you do something?"

"I'm afraid not, Nico. You destroyed Persephone's garden, it's only right that she chooses your punishment."

"But house arrest? Really?"

"Yes, really! Now go to your room and stay there."

So, that's how I ended up dropped on my bed in my giant room in Hades' palace. Just wonderful. At least I'm not a plant his time.

* * *

**A/N Love it? Hate it? I don't care just reveiw!**


	4. Meet the Pizza Delivery Guy of Love

**A/N This is NOT a continuation of the Persephone's Garden series. This is an intierly new stand alone short story about Nico di Angelo. Get the idea that this happened whilst Nico was under house arrest out of your head. It's gone? Good! Now we can continue. This is hopeully funny and I wrote in about ten minutes 'cause I was bored...  
Thanks to my sisters friend, who shall be known as 'Fox Man" on here, for the dialouge prompt thingy: "Do you know who I am?" "No." "Damn it! You leave for a couple thousand years and no one remembers you!"  
Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

A quest, that was all Nico wanted. Just a bit of adventure, a break from the boredom of living in the Underworld and training at camp. But who would want the son of Hades as a companion? And who in their right mind would send him on a quest alone?

He wandered through the Underworld alone kicking at the bones that littered the ground around him and drumming out a rhythm on his sword hilt. After walking for quite some time Nico realized that he was humming. Humming a One Direction song no less! Appalled, the boy quickly silenced himself and continued on in silence.

His walk was peaceful and gave him some time to mull things over. That was, until he ran into a person.  
At first he thought it was a Fury in disguise, or maybe a skeleton that worked for his father but no, as far as he could tell, it was a living breathing person. In the Underworld. Alone. Unarmed. This brought Nico to the conclusion that this was either a demigod on a quest, or a very, very lost pizza delivery guy. Hey, they'd shown up at camp before. Somehow this man didn't strike Nico as the 'pizza delivery guy' type. For one thing he was wearing robes, not street clothes. For another, he had black hair that fell in a glossy curtain to his shoulders.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," said Nico, taking a step back, "What are you doing here?"

"Walking. Do you have any idea how annoying cousins can be? They just talk and talk and talk. And when they aren't talking, they're messing up your plans! Ugh, what's the point in having them around, I ask you?"

"Er…" said Nico, not completely sure how to answer.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the stranger, changing tactics at the speed of light.

"No."

"Damn it! You leave for a couple thousand years and no one remembers you."

"So… you're a god?"

"Yes! And an important one at that. I am the god of," he paused for dramatic affect, "se- wait, how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Oh," he said looking slightly deflated, "then I guess I'm the god of love."

"I thought that was Aphrodite."

"Love is a very large domain, the responsibilities of it are shared amongst several gods and spirits; Aphrodite, Eros, Pothos, Anteros, Hedylogos, Himeros, and me, Philotes. The job is shared between us, though, Aphrodite and Eros are the most well known." Nico nodded understanding, "Tell me, boy, is there anyone _you're _interested in? Anyone at all?" The demigod blushed and shook his head vigorously. "I'm not sure I believe you. You and that daughter of Zeus were looking pretty friendly."

"Who? Thalia? No, I don't- she doesn't- we aren't- no," he said all of this a bit too quickly and Philotes's smile widened into a triumphant grin.

"I see, don't worry, my friend, everything will soon work out for you in that department." Nico opened his mouth to protest but the god just winked and vanished with a snap of his fingers.

Not wanting to stay where Philotes might find him again, Nico melted into the shadows and appeared back in his room. He slumped against the bedframe in shock and thought to himself, _what have I done?_

* * *

**_A/N _Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a REVIEW!**


	5. RED

**A/N Two short drabbles about Rachel and Nico 'cause, hey, they make a cute couple.**

A/N This was inspired by an actual conversation I had about my adorable beagle today…  
  
"Cute dog," said Rachel gesturing to the hellhound puppy Nico was holding, "where'd you get it?"

"The depths of hell," said the demigod, straight-faced.

She laughed, "No, really."

"I was serious."

"Oh…"

**A/N This was inspired by chapter 8 of ****Greenconverses**** story ****Death's Dare****. It's also in the same world as ****Death's Dare****.******

_Oh gods,_ thought Nico. He felt like he'd died and gone to Elysium. What horny seventeen-year old boy wouldn't? He was making out with an EXTREMELY attractive girl. Better yet, an extremely attractive girl who was four years older than him. His hand slowly slid under Rachel's shirt and up her back, he was _so_ close but then,

"Ahem." The sound of someone clearing their throat quickly caused Rachel and Nico to break apart.

Rachel stared at the kitchen tile absolutely mortified. Could her luck actually be bad enough that her dad would walk in on them _twice? _It's official, the universe hates the idea of them being happy. "Uh… hi?" said Nico, "What are you doing in Rachel's apartment?" This question only surprised Rachel until she looked up.

Standing in her kitchen was none other than the Lord of the Dead himself. Shockingly enough, this took a minute to sink in. Hades. The immortal god of the Underworld. The father of her boyfriend. Hades, the immortal lord of the dead, god of the Underworld and father of her boyfriend was standing in her kitchen. And she was embarrassed when she thought it was _her_ dad.

"Well, Nico, if you aren't too… busy, I have a job for you." Nico nodded, blushing furiously. "I need you to oversee a couple of judgements while I'm at Olympus for the solstice." The demigod seemed to slump over a little at the mention of 'judgements', evidently it wasn't a fun job. "I'll transport you there, I don't need you getting distracted," he curled his lip slightly at Rachel, "before you arrive."

"Yes sir," he said unenthusiastically, "I guess, I'll see you later then, Red."

"We'll see…" Hades said looking at his son with a plain get-moving-or-I-will-ground-you-for-eternity look.

Not wanting to lower his chances, Nico quickly pecked Rachel on the cheek and grasped his father's out-stretched wrist. Turning slightly on the spot Hades pulled Nico into the shadows*.

**A/N *Yes I did just describe side-along-apparition ;)  
Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. ABC's

**A** is for **A**rguing

"I told you he was a dud," s**a**id Demeter smugly.

"How could you?"

"Persephone, I-"

"**A**nd bringing him here? Th**a**t's- Th**a**t's just…" Persephone's f**a**ce was turning red from **a**nger.

"I feel so loved," s**a**id Nico s**a**rc**a**stic**a**lly.

"He is my son, I won't h**a**ve him w**a**ndering the streets of the mort**a**l world **a**lone!"

"Then send him to th**a**t camp!"

"I'll gl**a**dly take him to **a** f**a**rm," Demeter put in helpfully.

"C**a**n I s**a**y something?" Nico **a**sked.

"NO!" yelled **a**ll three gods.

Nico just sighed and left the room.

**B** is for **B**irthday

Nico walked into the dining hall looking much more cheerful than usual.

"Good morning," he said happily.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" asked Persephone.

"It's my fourteenth **b**irthday."

"Then I have a gift for you Nico," said Hades.

The king of the Underworld snapped his fingers and a small package appeared on the table. When I say small I mean _small_. It looked a**b**out as wide as an eggcup and half as tall.

"Thanks," Nico said, reaching for the package.

He opened it and inside was a… ring? Nico glanced up at his father curiously but took the ring out nevertheless and examined it more carefully. It was in the shape of a skull, and made of silver with ru**b**ies for eyes.

"Cool." The demigod slipped the ring on his finger.

**C **is for **C**old

"Go." The sound of Hades harsh voice brought the demigod back to reality.

Nico turned on his heel and fled the throne room. He ran out of the place and through the Underworld, paying no attention to where he went. The son of Hades slumped to the ground, silent tears streaming down his face.

When he had cried himself out, Nico finally looked around and found himself at the edge of the River Lethe. It was difficult to for him to refrain from leaping in and allowing the river to wash himself away.

Where could he go now? His father had kicked him out, it was impossible for him to stay in Elysium with Bianca, the camp shunned him. Nico had nowhere left.

Deciding that he would go plead with his father the next morning, Nico curled up on the black grass of the Underworld for the night.

Yes, the Underworld is a cold place. The hearts of its inhabitants even more so.


	7. The One Time Hades Picked Nico Up

**A/N I wrote this in class while we were watching Planet Earth video about monkeys! Don't judge me… Anyway, just a short little drabble thingy about the one time Hades picked Nico up from school. **

**Warnings: PWP (Plot? What plot?), slightly OOC (Hades),**  
**Stuff I should probably tell you: Hades' cover story came from** **Alexa159****'s story: ****Wait! Marry Rachel? ****It's a funny story for all you Rachel/Nico shippers. **  
**The 'audio' for the 'video' at the beginning was taken from a Planet Earth video I watched at school  
Setting: Nico's school in Southern California  
**

* * *

_**CONTEST!:**_ **The first three people who can figure out what book I got Phoebe Castro from, you will get to choose a topic, characters, and setting, for a new chapter. The contest is open until I say it's closed (I will say in an A/N in this story) so get googling!  
Hint: The books are also about Greek Mythology  
How to submit your answer: Send me a PM! DON'T use a review to tell me as other people could take your answer from there. However, this does not mean that you shouldn't REVIEW. :) **

* * *

**Don't forget to vote on my Poll! It's up on my profile.** **:)**

* * *

"…but at dusk danger takes over."

Suddenly, the classroom door opened. The teacher paused the video and turned to the stranger in the doorway.

"Who're you?" she asked, taking in the man's dark clothing and intimidating stance.

"I'm Nico's father; I've come to take him home." Nico looked up at the sound of his name, eyes widening in shock when he saw who it was.

"Dad? He asked incredulously.

"Come, Nico," he cleared his throat as though the next sentence was hard to get out, "I need you at home." Nico stood hurriedly and packed his school books into his backpack as quickly as possible.

"Now hang on a minute," said the teacher, "I can't just let you take the boy home with you. According to his information sheet, he lives with his cousin's family during the school year and stays at a camp during the summer holidays because his mother is deceased. There's never been any mention of his father. We just assumed…" she trailed off at the mixture of shock and disbelief on Nico's face.

"No," said Nico slowly, "this is my dad. He's just… busy most of the time."

The class was watching the exchange like a tennis match, their heads whipping around from teacher to the man in the doorway (Hades) to Nico and back again.

"Then kindly enlighten me," said the teacher haughtily, "Mr. …? "

"Des," supplied Hades, smirking at Nico.

"Mr. Des, to what you are doing when you're so 'busy'."

"I run a fairly large grave plot and mining company."

The teacher gulped, "you're… you're H. A. Des?"

"I am," Hades said, inclining his head slightly.

The whole class started whistling and oohing. One girl near the front, Phoebe Castro, said "Ooh, Nico, you didn't tell us you're loaded," in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up," Nico muttered as he swung his bag up on his shoulder and joined his dad in the doorway.

"Well… I suppose… you can go, Nico," said the teacher uncertainly, "but next time, a phone call in advance would be appreciated.

"Mm hmm, let's go, Nico."

Before the door swung shit behind them Nico heard Phoebe say to one of her friends, "No wonder Justin's friends with him."


	8. Missing Hazel part 1: PARTY

**A/N Yet, another update! This part 1 of a 3 part series so keep your eyes open for part 2!  
Answering a question you might have: Yes, the Persephone's Garden series will be continued as soon as I figure out how I want the final part (part 3) to play out.  
Reminders: -vote on my poll! It's up on my profile -Look for the answer to my contest that I told you about in my previous chapter! No one's answered it yet (Probably 'cause it's only been up for 10 minutes)**

**For this fic: setting: Beach at Camp Half-Blood**

* * *

"Nico!" Rachel screamed as charged the demigod with a hug. Rachel didn't have feelings for Nico, he was like a little brother to her and what do older siblings enjoy more than tormenting the younger ones?

"Go away." It didn't help. Nico was still wrapped in the embrace.

"Are you staying at camp now?" asked Annabeth who had followed her red-headed friend down the beach.

"No," said Nico having finally untangled himself from Rachel, "I just came to tell you that Hazel won't be coming today."

"Why not?" asked Rachel holding Nico at arms length.

"She's… sick?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"She would just take some ambrosia, why isn't she coming?"

_Well, Annabeth, _thought Nico, _she's planning your surprise party._

"I…uh… got to go!" And with that, Nico slid into a shadow and disappeared.

"Shame she can't come," said Rachel, staring at the place where Nico had just disappeared from, "I've been missing Hazel."


	9. Ms Chase

**A/N Third update today! I've said it before and I'll say it again, I write everything out on paper before I put it on my computer. Most of these short stories/drabbles have been written in my notebook for the entire school year, I just hadn't posted them. Well, now I nearly have! I only have a couple left so keep checking for updates.**

Warnings: Mild language, PWP, age change (There's a bigger age difference between Nico and Annabeth than there is on the books), use of the word "gonna" PLEASE DON'T KILL ME  
Reminders: -vote on the poll on my profile! -Check out chapter 7's contest! It's still open but one of the three prizes is already gone.

Wonderful I'm late again! I entered the history classroom (after fifteen minutes of running through the halls looking for it) and closed the door behind me.

"Sorry, I'm late," I mumbled.

The teacher stopped speaking abruptly and turned to face me in the doorway. Oh crap. I know her. I know that curly hair, those grey eyes, but hat stood out most was her necklace; a leather cord strung with eleven clay beads.

"Mr. di Angelo, I'm your new history teacher, Ms. Chase. Have a seat." She gestured to an empty desk by the window.

Well this is just fan-freaking-tastic, Annabeth Chase is teaching at my school. She's gonna kill me.

I was gazing out the window thinking about death (don't judge me!) when my torture started.

"Nico, who discovered America?" Anna-Ms. Chase's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Uh… um… Abraham Lincoln?" _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

The rest of the class sniggered into their notebooks, even Ms. Chase (I hate saying that) was suppressing a smile.

"No, sorry, that's not even close."

I shrank down in my seat, trying to avoid the smirks of the other students. This is going a long day.


	10. D is for Degrading

**Edit: Sorry to everyone who read yesterday or earlier today... I mixed up the files and didn't realize until MysticLullaby pointed it out to me. So, thanks for that! :)**

A/N Just a little drabble with a dramatic(ish) title to keep you busy! If you want something else to read have a look at the new chapter of Aftermath and in a day or two some new Merlin stories will be up on my profile for reading and flaming. If you're REALLY bored check out my twitter and tumblr! The address is on my profile.

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Doctor Who  
**

* * *

"Why do you have to break mine?"

_"Because Amy read it in a book_-"*

"What are you watching?"

Percy jumped and nearly fell off the couch, "Wha- Nico! How did you get in here?"

The younger demigod just stared at him expectantly. "Never mind. I'm watching... something."

"What something? C'mon, it can't be THAT bad." Percy sighed in defeat, "Doctor Who, okay? I'm watching Doctor Who."

"Doctor Who? What kind of name is that?!" Percy shrugged, "I don't know but is there a reason your here other than criticizing my favorite TV show?"

"Nope!" Nico flopped onto the couch cheerfully.


	11. E is for Encourage

**A/N hey guys! Another chapter, you should be proud. :) Anyway, a bunch of you guys were asking for a continuation of C is for Cold. I AM trying to make a whole alphabet which will eventually be 26 drabbles so far I'm at 5... so a long way to go but now we know that I always have something to be working on.**

**In the mean time, it would mean the world to me if any of you who have twitter/tumblr could follow me. I post whenever I'm working on fanfics or posting/updating them so you'd be able to read stuff once it's posted as well as get a look inside my evil brain.**

**Thanks for reading, Reviewing, favoriting, following, and just being awesome!**

**-Fillylover out**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

"Could you do something besides stare at me?" an irritated Nico asked the surrounding circle of demigods.

"We aren't _staring," _asserted one of the braver girls, "we're just waiting for you to do something cool."

"Like what?"

"Like take them downstairs to meet your dad," a new voice answered.

Nico turned, as did the surrounding crowd, to see who had spoken. Leo. The son of Hephaestus was strolling towards them, a mischievous smile plastered across his face.

"Can we?" asked one of the boys near the back of the crowd.

"Trust me," said Nico, "you don't want to meet _him_."

With that, the son of Hades turned back into his cabin, all thoughts of a quiet walk forgotten and replaced by the sudden inexplicable need to curl up in a dark corner and look depressed for a few hours. It was a popular pass time of his.

"You okay man?" Leo asked after dispersing the crowd of young demigods and entering the cabin.

"Fine, just..."

"Your dad again?"

Nico nodded, "I'll just never be enough for him, will I?"

"Nico, listen, you know I don't do mushy stuff but, you're plenty good enough for your dad, you're a hero."

"He thinks I'm useless."

"I know he can be tough on you but he must care about you. I mean, he put you in the Lotus Hotel to save you from Zeus, and he gave you your sword."

"I guess, but-"

"I don't care about your butt, _he_ care about _you_. Now let's go, the Stolls are waiting for us at the camp store."

Nico smiled and decided to join the Stoll brothers and Leo I'm their usual prank night. It would seem his corner would be unoccupied for the next few nights, if Leo had anything to do with it.


	12. Kindness

**A/N Hey guys! *waves* Sorry I haven't updated NNN or Aftermath for a while but I got braces and I was NOT in the mood to work. (Do you realize how sore it gets after eating?) Anyway, here's a fluffy little chapter to ****appease your Nico appetites :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

The gaggle of girls threw suspicious glances over their shoulders at Nico, not bothering to hide their mutterings. Doing his best to look as though he didn't notice, the demigod shoved his hands deep into his pockets and continued on.

Nico only stopped his angry stroll when two little boys standing in the shade of a large tree, each clutching an ice cream cone, caught his eye. One, who appeared to be several years older than the other, had curly, red hair while the younger of the two had thin, pale blond. The blond child was in tears. Above his head hung a rainbow coloured string with what looked like a popped balloon tied to the end and caught on a branch. The older brother (at least Nico assumed they were brothers) was kneeling beside his blond companion attempting to console him to no avail that they could go home and get another. The demigod frowned at the failed attempt at comfort and glanced around. Nearby was a five cent store.

With one last glance at the pair, Nico took off running across the street, ignoring the screeching of tires as a car barely missed him. He flung open the glass door and hurried down aisle after aisle searching for two things only. Finally, in the last row of shelves he found a packet of multicolored balloons, and a coil of string. As he was impatiently standing at the checkout he looked out the window, seeking out the two kids with his eyes. They had moved from the sidewalk to a green painted bench, the curly haired boy stroking his younger brothers hair softly. Nico sighed in relief that they hadn't left yet.

Crossing the street (much calmer than before) the demigod went straight for the bench where the two kids were sitting. He sat down as if he didn't even notice he was sharing his bench with someone and took out his packet of balloons. Nico discreetly looked up to see what color the popped ballon was and chose an identical shade of red and began to blow it up. Once the red plastic had expanded enough to satisfy the demigod, he tied the knot and took out his pocket knife. The two kids, who had been watching him carefully jumped back at this but Nico just ignored them and pulled out the coil of string. Stretching out a length of the white string he quickly cut it away from the cardboard coil and tucked his knife back away. Nico tied the string off to the balloon and turned to the boys next to him.

"Hey there," he said softly. The boys remained silent. "Do one of you want this? I made it but I don't know what to do with it now."

Glancing up at his older brother nervously, the blond boy reached out a shaking hand and took the balloon. "Thank you," he breathed, barely audible above the noise of the traffic.

"No problem," Nico looked to the older boy, "you two take care of yourselves." And with that, the demigod simply stood and left, leaving the packet of balloons and coil of string in their brown bag on the bench behind him. Smiling softly to himself, Nico continued on his way down the street.

"Excuse me," the demigod turned in surprise at the voice. His heart fell when he saw who it was. It was a cop. "I saw what you did with those kids."

"Look," said Nico, "I wasn't going to hurt them I just-" he stopped when the policeman put up a hand.

"And I wanted to say that was the kindest thing I've ever seen someone like you do."

The demigod frowned. 'Someone like you'. What was that supposed to mean? Did this man somehow know he was a demigod? Or was he talking about the all black and combat boots? Nico looked up again only to see that the policeman wasn't there. He had simply vanished.

Setting off once again, Nico had the nagging suspistion that he knew that man. The only thing he could think of was the hair. That curly, black-but-almost-purple, hair

* * *

**A/N can anyone guess who the cop was? Here's a hint: He's in TLT and is described as having curly black hair that seemed almost purple (lol bet that ****helped) Good luck guys and if you've been reading Aftermath have a look at the poll on my profile! You can vote even if you're not logged in or don't have an account**


	13. It's a Love Story

**A/N Okay, so I know most of you are screaming through their computer screens at me to update Aftermath but I swear I AM working on the next chapter. Promise! It's nearly finished but I still have one more scene to write. It would have been posted already but there was an extra week's delay because I went to Kelowna to visit my sister and only got back about two days ago. After that I spent one day in bed and the yesterday playing Cars2 on the Xbox and watching Disney movies with my best friend (there is definitely something wrong with that boy…). Anyway, today it's capture the flag in a giant park in the middle of the city I live in and yes, for those of you who are as nerdy as me, I will be wearing my Camp Half-Blood shirt/necklace. ;)**

**Summary: We've all read those really annoying stories about campers falling for Nico and I'd thought I'd write one just to get it out of my system. I might continue it just for laughs but for now this is it. Enough of my rambling, enjoy this take on the average clichéd, never gonna happen, love story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Edit: Sorry to readers from yesterday, I mixed up the files again but by the time I realised I was being picked up for capture the flag (it was cancelled anyway :( stupid rain). Here's the chapter and thank you  
for your patience!**

* * *

You could never guess who he is by looking at him. Dark hair, dark eyes, black jeans, black shirt, black converse, black sword, and silver skull ring. Just the creepy son of Hades, that's what most people see. What they don't see his perfectly messy hair, mysterious eyes, black converse (hello, who doesn't love converse?), cute little smirk, and- OH MY GODS WHAT ARE YOU THINKING JAY!? There has got to be something wrong with you! The son of Hades? You've got to be kidding! He's dangerous, creepy, hot- SHUT UP, BRAIN!

"Thinking 'bout a certain Nico are we?" The sound of Katie's voice brought me back to my senses like only a crazed cereal psychopath's could.

"Maybe but mind your own cute boy stalkings. What boys I watch from afar is not thy concern."

That last bit made her crack up. Our biggest joke is how my dad, Apollo, is the god of poetry and I can't recite _anything _with a straight face. Stupid poetry. All my siblings can make up haikus (don't ask) on the spot and I failed public speaking! I swear there's been a mistake. Archery I can do. Healing? In my sleep! But poetry? Not on your life.

Gazing out the window at Nico di Angelo as he sharpens a sword, I thank the gods he hates poetry.


End file.
